A Different Kind of Soulmate
by The Lucky Rose
Summary: In a world where every person is born with a soulmate, someone who looks exactly like them, Akashi is determined to avoid his but his soulmate has other plans. Rated M for a reason. Akashi x Akashi


In the world everyone was born with a soul mate who was almost like a twin. Born at the same time, looked almost the exact same, except they would have different parents. Sometimes they were even born in different countries, never to be found but always sought out.

It was easy to tell when you've met your soul mate though. You would feel something pull you toward that person, urging you to be together physically, and you and your soul mate would look the exact same except maybe a couple of differences.

Some people didn't end up in a relationship with their soul mates though; sometimes they ended up just friends, like a brother or sister, although it was rare.

To be honest, Akashi never thought about finding his soulmate. He planned to live life normally, and refused to be with anyone in even a small relationship. He never sought out to find the soul mate either, as he thought it was pointless and a waste of time. He didn't need love.

His looks only consisted of slightly long red hair, with eyes to match it. He was a bit short, but he soon grew in height and got a bit taller, though he was still shorter than most of his friends. Instead of searching for his soul mate, he spent his life playing basketball.

So he was out on the outdoor public basketball court for anyone to use, practicing alone.

* * *

Seijuro had just moved to the city with his family and so far, he didn't think much about it. Perhaps it was because all cities were the same, once you've seen one you've seen them all, but so far nothing struck him.

He wondered the streets by himself, acquainting himself with his new surroundings, when he heard the sound of a bouncing ball. He walked over to the familiar sound and came to a chain link fence. Beyond the fence, he saw someone playing basketball.

Akashi had lived in this city for practically his whole life, so he knew it like the back of his hand. He could find the best secluded places to sit down in the quiet and read, or to just escape from the noises of the city.

Though the court was the main place he would go to. He had to block out everything when he played basketball, so it helped him. He didn't even notice someone by the fence, as he did a perfect jump shot on the three pointer line, making it in perfect.

The person was good. Seijuro didn't even pay attention to looks, attracted by the skill of the player. In his old city, he didn't have anybody to play against, not really. They were really bad at basketball which was a shame. Maybe this city would be better after all.

As he watched though, he began noticing that the player's hair was the same shade of his, the color of blood, an odd color for a person to have. They were also around the same small height. Their builds were similar...crap.

Akashi didn't give a reaction when the ball made it through, before he went to go get the ball. He picked it up, before feeling someone's eyes on him. He blinked, before slowly looking around, trying to see who was watching.

He was almost startled when he saw someone standing by the fence watching him play. He quickly studied him, realizing the same features that both their body and faces had. No, this was not happening. He refused. It was just his mind playing tricks.

"Well, this is interesting." Seijuro said with a snort as he walked around the fence and onto the court. He eyed his supposed soul mate with a critical eye wondering if he was a worthy soul mate at all.

He didn't like being looked upon like that, so he just turned away. Akashi didn't answer, just doing another shot at the basket. As usual it went in, but it was a bit off so it bounced on the backboard for support. Maybe if he ignored him, he would go away.

"It's rude to ignore people." Seijuro said with a smirk as he sauntered over and picked up the ball. He bounced it a few times before flawlessly dunking it into the hoop.

Akashi watched him with slight interest seeing him dunk, but covered it up with a small frown. "Depends on who it is." He replied, picking up the ball once it landed on the ground.

"I was brought up on the belief that it was rude to ignore anybody." Seijuro said wryly, a smirk playing on his lips as he watched the other boy curiously. So far, his first impression wasn't good but he was undoubtedly fascinated.

"..." Akashi didn't reply at first. Why was he talking to him? "...I apologize for ignoring you." He said softly, tossing the ball towards the other redhead.

"Apology accepted." Seijuro said amiably as he caught the ball. He dribbled it away from the hoop before he turned and made a perfect basket. "My name is Seijuro, might I know what yours is?"

Akashi watched him make another basket once again, before turning his attention towards Seijuro. "I am Akashi, if you must know." He said, getting the ball once again for them.

"Akashi." Seijuro said the name, testing it out and liking how it flowed from his lips. Yes, Akashi was a suitable name indeed.

"Yeah.." He said hesitantly, before turning towards the hoop. He shot the ball again, though he was distracted a bit. Why was he having a conversation with this male who looked just like him? Looking over, he finally took in Seijuro's details.

They looked almost exactly the same, though there was one difference. There was said to be a difference through all of the soulmates. Apparently Seijuro had one golden eye, rather than two blood reds like his eyes.

Seijuro's eyes narrowed as he smiled with a tilted head as he saw Akashi study him. He saw Akashi's eyes land on his golden one and he chuckled, reflexively hovering a hand above it, hiding it.

"Hope it doesn't scare you." Seijuro said mockingly before he sauntered over and picked up the ball, spinning it on the tip of his finger.

Akashi instantly shook his head lightly, watching in amusement as he saw him spin the ball. "It doesn't scare me. I was just looking for the difference.." He said quietly. He still didn't understand why this was happening to him. He had a good life and everything, but all of a sudden he finds his soul mate? He would only hope Seijuro wasn't interested in him, and left him alone. He didn't need a relationship.

"Because we're soul mates." Seijuro said, finally stating out loud the obvious face in a flat voice although his eyes looked at Akashi with intrigue. Seijuro shook his head before he shot the ball into the net.

Akashi paused for a moment, before lightly sighing. "Yes.. That's why.." He mumbled out, going for the ball. Once he picked it up, he turned towards Seijuro. "I don't know about you, but I think I should head home.." He had nowhere to be, but he didn't want to be with Seijuro the whole day.

"And here I was, hoping for a basketball partner with actual skill." Seijuro said with a bored sigh before he cocked his head. "You can't avoid it. Soul mates are naturally attracted to each other even if we aren't in a relationship. It won't let us be apart. So why not just concede to it?"

Akashi said nothing at first. This was why he didn't want to find his soul mate. He knew this would happen, that he would be attracted to them against his own will. He didn't want to be in a relationship. "..Thank you for the talk and playing a bit today." He said as he slowly passed by Seijuro, holding the ball tightly.

Seijuro scoffed before he grabbed Akashi's arm roughly, his eyes glinting as a smirk curled his lips.

"Is my soul mate a coward?" He drawled out slowly, contempt dripping off his every word.

He blinked in surprise and alarm, before looking back at Seijuro. He wasn't expecting to be grabbed like that.

"..Not at all. I don't know where you are getting that from." He said, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"See, it looks to me like you're running away." Seijuro said as he looked into Akashi's eyes, ignoring how his heart skipped a beat. Yes, this was definitely his soul mate.

Akashi instantly turned his head away, looking down. "I am not running away. There is no point to, as you said." Though he still had little hopes that they wouldn't see each other again.

"As long as I don't have a coward for a soul mate." Seijuro said with contempt before he let Akashi go. "I have absolutely no doubt that we will be seeing each other again."

Akashi pulled his arm back, still feeling the warmth on it from where Seijuro had held on to him. "I am no coward" He said, though he wished he could add that he didn't like being called soul mates. He didn't answer once again, just turning away to walk off again.

"So you say." Seijuro said uncaring if Akashi heard or not. He shook his head and looked up at the sky. He was wrong, it turned out this city was going to be quite interesting after all.

As Akashi walked away, he instantly begun thinking. He couldn't come back to the court for a while, at least not until Seijuro forgot about him. Which he highly doubted. So for peace and quiet, he would have to go to his other secluded places. Hopefully Seijuro wouldn't be able to find those.

Once he got home, he put his basketball away, before sighing. He hoped this didn't affect his life too dramatically.

* * *

The next day Seijuro stood in the middle of the empty basketball court a small look of unease on his face, irritated that Akashi wasn't there. Honestly, he had no way of knowing where he was or how to track him down. The basketball court was his only way of finding him but he wasn't there.

Perhaps his soul mate really was a coward.

Akashi stayed away from the court, just deciding to go to the hills that were beyond the city. Sure it took a bit to get there, but it was worth it. There were small grassy hills where there was a big tree that provided enough shade.

He laid there most of the time after that, a week in fact. He didn't go back to the court until a week later. Just maybe Seijuro gave up.

An entire week passed by and Seijuro grew angry. He hated that someone who looked like him was such a coward. It left a bad taste in his mouth and when he found his soul mate he was going to let him know exactly how he felt.

Akashi was slow and hesitant as he walked towards the basketball court. If Seijuro was there, he would probably turn around and go back. Though once he found the court empty, he smiled lightly. Did Seijuro give up? Shaking his head, he took advantage of the free court. He hadn't played in a week so he was excited to get to play again.

Seijuro headed to the basketball court, something he had made a habit to do every day, and he heard the sound of a basketball hitting pavement. His pace quickened and a dark smirk appeared on his face when he saw Akashi on the court.

"So my soul mate is a little coward." Seijuro growled lowly as he leaned against the only exit of the court.

Akashi was so far relaxed, having the fun he always had during basketball. Though when he went to make a shot, he heard something that sounded like a voice, and he missed. Looking back, his eyes widened a bit seeing Seijuro. He thought he had given up. "What are you doing here?.."

"I've been coming here every day waiting for my coward of a soul mate to show his face." Seijuro said darkly as he sauntered over to Akashi with a dangerous look in his eyes.

Akashi swallowed just slightly, backing up a bit. He knew he shouldn't have come, but something drawn him there. He felt a bit guilty that Seijuro was waiting for him, but he had reasons. "..I am not a coward."

"Then what do you call hiding from me?" Seijuro asked as he kept advancing toward Akashi. "You're a good basketball player, that doesn't come with just frivolously playing. No, I'm willing to bet you come here nearly every day yet after you met, you stayed away for a week."

Akashi kept backing away, his shoulder lightly bumping into the pole of the hoop, signalling that he didn't have much more space behind him. He started at Seijuro, wondering how he knew that he did sometimes come here every day. ".. You do not know that."

"Don't I? I know basketball and I know the signs of a person who practices every day." Seijuro sneered as he took a step every time Akashi took one back, feeling like a predator trapping his prey.

"That doesn't mean anything." Akashi argued quietly. He closed his eyes, mentally cursing when he felt his back meet the cold fence that surrounded the court. He could still escape, it was like basketball.

"Alright, then tell me straight out if I'm wrong." Seijuro said as neared Akashi, his voice mocking, daring him to lie. "If you're not a coward then you wouldn't need to lie, right?"

Akashi watched him move closer, before looking for an escape. He didn't answer Akashi, only waiting a moment, before trying to run past Seijuro, trying to dodge him at the same time so he didn't get caught.

"And here we go." Seijuro was even faster, managing to grab Akashi and slam him into the fence, his body pinning Akashi so he couldn't get away. His body pressed against Akashi's, his face looming away inches from the other redhead. "Still say you're not a coward?"

Akashi cringed a bit as he was thrown back into the fence. He honestly thought he could escape that. He saw how close Seijuro was, before he tightly closed his eyes, trying to push him away while being gentle. "I am no coward.."

"Says the person who tried to run." Seijuro purred as he refused to let Akashi go, overpowering him. His face was so close to Akashi's that the other redhead had no choice but to look at him. His heterochromatic eyes seared into red eyes. "What do you call someone who runs away?"

Akashi opened his eyes, looking straight into Seijuro's gold and red eyes. This is what he didn't want. He didn't like the closeness of Seijuro, and he didn't like it how his heart began beating faster. He just shook his head, still trying to escape. "Let me go.."

"So you can run again? I don't think so." Seijuro purred and he pressed his body against Akashi's even harder. "I came here every day looking for you. Even if you manage to escape mark my words, I will find you again."

He still struggled to escape, even though Seijuro practically had him caught in his cage. The fact that Seijuro came back every day for him made him a bit guilty again.

"I never said you had to come back and look for me. You don't need to find me if I don't show up.." He said, just wanting Seijuro to take the hint that he didn't want a relationship.

"No, but we are soul mates. Why are you so against it? I was never all for the whole soul mate business but you are fighting it so hard. Why? What would be the worst thing to happen?" Seijuro inquired curiously as he managed to keep Akashi pinned despite his struggles.

Akashi remained still for a moment, as if thinking.

".. I am not one for relationships.." He wasn't the type to fall in love. He never had a relationship before so he didn't know what to do. "Plus it might affect my life dramatically, and change it..."

"No one said anything about being in a relationship." Seijuro snapped as he finally let Akashi go. He waved his hands around as he walked away a little. "Nothing has to change, just that you have an extra person in your life. The falling in love thing might not happen. Surely you've heard of soul mates who just remained friends."

Akashi blinked in surprise, seeing him let him go and give him some space, though he felt he couldn't really move. He listened to Seijuro, before hanging his head slightly. He was right. There were soul mates who just ended up friends. How foolish was he to jump to conclusions about relationships. "..I guess you are right. I'm sorry, for avoiding you.."

"As long as you stop all the damn running." Seijuro said before he sighed. "Look, I promise not to do anything unless you initiate it. How about that?"

Akashi closed his eyes for a bit, before opening them and looking at Seijuro. "... That won't be necessary. I will trust you.." He said, a bit hesitant, but decided it would be best anyway.

"Nonetheless, just to make sure you don't go running away thinking I'm going to force you into a relationship, nothing happens until you make the first move." Seijuro said. Honestly, he couldn't take another week of Akashi's running. It was annoying the first time around, the second would be even more irritating.

He nodded lightly, showing he understood. "Alright.. I won't run away again." He said, before looking at the hoop. "... Are you wanting to play?"

"Yes, I think I would enjoy that." Seijuro said as he walked over and picked up the ball that Akashi has dropped in his haste to get away. He dribbled it a bit before he passed it over to Akashi.

Akashi walked forward a bit, catching the ball with ease. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to befriend your soul mate. Not all soul mates had to be in relationships, he had forgotten about that part. Here he was freaking out about finally meeting his soul mate, but realized they don't even have to fall in love.

A few days passed by and the two soul mates got to know each other pretty well. It became a schedule of sorts to meet up at the basketball court and play basketball for a few hours.

Seijuro wouldn't admit it but he found himself yearning for Akashi whenever they weren't together. He didn't know if it was because of them being soul mates or if he was genuinely falling for the other redhead but he always felt the need to be near him. It was positively maddening.

For the days that they got together to play basketball, Akashi enjoyed each and every single one of them. It was fun to finally play with someone else, and not by yourself. Though in those times when he had to leave, he felt he didn't want to. It scared him a bit, but he covered it up that it was just him missing playing basketball with the redhead.

Those times of the day when he wasn't meeting up with Seijuro, he would either be at home, or on the hills. Speaking of which, he decided that he would invite Seijuro over. After all, they were going to be friends, so they should be able to bond more closely.

Seijuro arrived early that day for practice, bringing his own basketball so he had a way to pass the time as he waited for Akashi to show up. It was extremely hot so as sweat covered his body in a light sheen, he took off his shirt and hung it on the fence. He resumed practicing, dribbling and shooting the ball into the hoops with practiced ease.

Akashi happily walked towards the court, now having a good reason to go there every day, besides to practice basketball. He started walking into the court, but stopped when he saw Seijuro. He hates to admit it, but at that moment, Seijuro looked irresistible for a second. Though he shook his head, walking onto the court. "..Hey.."

Seijuro paused, a smirk on his lips as he greeted Akashi with a wave. He finished shooting the ball one last time before he sauntered over to Akashi.

"Hello, how are you today?" Seijuro asked with a slightly purr, feeling oddly happy to be in the male's presence once more.

He nodded his head slowly in greeting, watching Seijuro walk over. Something made his heart beat faster again seeing him up close, but he ignored it. "I'm fine.. how are you?" He asked, walking towards the basketball.

"Awesome." Seijuro said with a lazy smirk as he watched Akashi get the ball.

"..That's good then.." Akashi replied, picking up the ball. He turned towards Seijuro, still holding the ball.

"Everything alright?" Seijuro asked with a tilted head, a small frown marring his face.

Akashi shook his head, before lightly smiling. "Everything's fine. I was just wanting to ask you something.."

"Ask away." Seijuro said as he idly leaned against the fence of the court with a curious look.

"I.." Akashi was still a bit hesitant to ask it, but he figured that Seijuro wouldn't do anything without his acceptance. "Would... you like to come to my house?.."

Seijuro blinked in surprise. they had always met up in the basketball court, it was a neutral safe location for the both of them so for Akashi to take the next step was a bit surprising.

"I would enjoy that." Seijuro said slowly.

Akashi thought he heard hesitance in his voice, so he looked at the ball in his hands. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I do, just surprised." Seijuro said as he walked over to the other side of the fence and grabbed his shirt. He quickly yanked it on before turning to Akashi.

Akashi felt a bit more comfortable now that Seijuro had his shirt on. He let out a little breath, before smiling. "Well, we can go after playing here?" He suggested, tilting his head.

Seijuro nodded as he walked over. They began playing together as they usually did. They had begun to know each other's movements so getting the upper hand against each other was hard. Still it was a good challenge for them.

Akashi always thought it was fun to play with Seijuro. It wasn't just a fun game to pass the time, it was also a challenge. No one had ever been good enough to be at his level, so it was boring that he had to play alone. Though now he had Seijuro, and it was much more fun. Though after a long while of playing, he thought it was enough to call it a day.

"Challenging as always." He said, once they finished up.

"It would be boring if it were anything else." Seijuro said with amusement as he wiped his brow with his shirt, panting lightly but his eyes glinting with enjoyment.

"You are right about that." Akashi agreed, smiling lightly. He picked up the basketball, before remembering that Seijuro accepted his invite. "..I guess it's time to show you where I live."

"Yes it is." Seijuro said with concealed curiosity. He wondered what kind of home Akashi lived in and what kind of household he was raised in.

"Just don't stalk me if I show you." He said playfully, but soon let the tone drop. He began walking with the basketball, leading Seijuro to where he lived.

"I make no promises." Seijuro teased back as he followed Akashi almost eagerly. He still didn't know the city very well so he made sure to stick to Akashi as best as he could.

Akashi shook his head, but said nothing. It didn't take long to get to his house. It wasn't a big house but it wasn't small either. Just a kind of big two story house, so it wasn't an apartment. "..I live there."

"Nice." Seijuro commented as he looked at the house with an approving nod. He followed Akashi inside feeling honestly touched that the other redhead trusted him with this. Hard to believe that when they first met Akashi had hated him.

"Yeah, not too big, not too small. It's very homey." Akashi blinked. Was that even a word? Shaking his head, he walked inside, holding the door for Seijuro. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you." Seijuro said as he entered the house. It was humble home and Seijuro couldn't help but think that it matched Akashi pretty well.

Akashi closed the door quietly once they were inside. "Would you like anything?" He asked, taking off his shoes before he walked further into his home.

"No, thank you." Seijuro said as he continued to look around the house, idly trailing behind Akashi. "Do you live alone?"

Akashi nodded, before looking at Seijuro. "Yes, I live alone.." He had left over money from his parents to help him get by for now, but he would need to find a job soon, that's the only way he was affording this house, and also being able to do what he wants all day.

"Wow." Seijuro said as he looked back at Akashi. He himself still lived with his parents in a lavish home although it was planned for him to move out soon when he was better adjusted to the city.

"Yeah.. I need to get a job soon if I want to keep it though." He said, looking forward again. He didn't know what job would be best for him, but he had to find a decent one.

"I still with my parents but when I get a job as well I'll probably move out." Seijuro said. He didn't know what job he would get either. His parents were CEO's for a well-known company and he did have experience with business but he was unsure if he wished to follow in their footsteps.

"Ah, I see." Akashi replied, walking into the living room. He didn't sit down yet, but turned to Seijuro. "Are you sure you wouldn't like anything?"

"I'm fine." Seijuro said with a small smile as he continued to look around in fascination. He was still in disbelief that he was in his soul mate's house.

"Well.. Then let's sit down." Akashi said, before walking towards a couch and sitting. "We can get to know each other better, while sitting down instead of playing basketball. Not that it's a bad way to learn about someone." He said, smiling slightly.

"I would like to know more about my soul mate." Seijuro said as he sat beside Akashi, their bodies almost touching. "How long have you played basketball for?"

Akashi didn't even overreact anymore when they were called soul mates, or got to close. It was something he would have to accept. Besides, he wanted to learn more about Seijuro as well. "Since I was little. I always enjoyed basketball. What about you?"

"Same although the city I had lived in was simply dreadful. Nobody was good so basketball got so boring." Seijuro grumbled. He wouldn't miss his old home at all.

Akashi smiled a little, looking at him. "The same here. Though now that you came, there has been a decent opponent." He said, completely glad for it.

"Is that all I am? A decent opponent?" Seijuro said but he made his tone light and teasing, trying to make it seem like he was joking all the while watching Akashi to see his reaction.

Akashi stared at Seijuro, before turning his attention away, anywhere except Seijuro's face. He shook his head lightly. "Not at all.. you are a very good friend as well.." Something felt wrong with that sentence, but he ignored it.

"Yes, we're good friends." Seijuro said and he tried to hide the bitterness he felt. It was true though, he had agreed to be just friends hadn't he? He had brought this onto himself and it had been friends or Akashi running away. It was better to be friends than nothing at all. Still, for some reason, it hurt.

Akashi sensed a bitter feel coming from Seijuro. Maybe he should re-word that. "..Well.. You are fun to play basketball with, you are kind... most of the time. You never forced me to do anything, and even gave me the choice of our relationship, whether it was a love one or just friends." He couldn't bring himself to look at Seijuro.

"Of course." Seijuro said as he reached over to ruffle Akashi's hair just to pause and bring back his hand, not knowing if it would be okay. They hadn't had much physical contact over the past few days, they had only played basketball. "Whatever my soul mate wants."

Akashi looked over at Seijuro seeing his hand reaching for his hair, though he was confused when he saw it pull back. They had agreed to be friends... so it wouldn't hurt to have some physical contact, right? "Yeah.."

"What sort of career are you interested in?" Seijuro asked as he leaned back comfortably, keeping his hands on his lap, not trusting them to not stray to Akashi. Nope, he said he would wait for Akashi to make the first move and he had meant it.

Akashi looked up in thought. "Um.. I would want to do something I love to do. Like basketball or shogi."

"I've heard being a professional shogi player is a good career." Seijuro said, not exactly surprised by Akashi's choice. Akashi had a good analytic mind so it would make sense that he would be good in that type of game.

"Yeah I know, so it would be a good job to get to pay for this house and stuff." Akashi explained, looking around the house as he spoke. He had lived there his whole life, really.

"You should try for it then." Seijuro said, prepared to support Akashi with whatever he chose.

"..Alright, I'll try out for it, as soon as possible." He said, before looking at Seijuro and smiling. "You are very supportive. Another good thing about you."

"I do what I can." Seijuro said seriously as he returned the smile, resisting the urge to touch Akashi once more. Perhaps he should leave if it was going to continue being this hard. He didn't want to scare his soul mate off after all.

Akashi hesitated for a second, before turning to face Seijuro, and opened his arms a bit as if asking for a hug. "I don't do this often, so take advantage of it." He said in an embarrassed tone, but he was doing it for Seijuro.

Seijuro quirked an eyebrow before his face changed into a small frown before he leaned forward and hugged Akashi tentatively. Akashi felt good in his arms and warmth spread across his whole body as his heart began to beat faster. It felt so right.

Seijuro pulled away slightly, looking at Akashi, their faces a mere inch away and Seijuro wanted nothing more than to kiss Akashi. Still he stayed still, waiting for Akashi's reaction, wondering if he felt the same way.

Akashi saw his frown, and felt guilty. So when Seijuro hugged him, he hugged him a bit tighter then needed, wanting to reassure him. Once Seijuro pulled away, he looked at him. He was aware of how close their faces were, but he was trying to stay calm.

"...I.." He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to be this close, but he didn't want Seijuro to feel upset or guilty.

Seijuro smiled wryly when he saw the hesitancy in Akashi's face before he leaned back, knowing that Akashi didn't want anything more. He stood up and gave Akashi a small reassuring look. If he didn't leave know there was no telling what he would do to the other redhead.

"Thanks for the hug." Seijuro said with a small cocky smirk. "I should get going."

Akashi felt slightly relieved that he moved away, but also a bit saddened, but he hid it. He looked up at Seijuro once he stood up, and he puffed his cheeks lightly seeing his cocky smirk. "It was nothing.. and so soon? Don't you want to stay longer?"

"No telling what will happen if I stay." Seijuro said with a wink, hiding his emotions well. "Trust me, it's best if I go. Besides you'll see me again tomorrow."

Akashi was hesitant upon hearing that, before shaking his head lightly. "... If that is what you want, I won't force you to stay."

Seijuro studied him before slowly reaching forward, giving Akashi ample time to stop him, before he stroked a lock of ruby red hair out of Akashi's face. His hand brushed Akashi's cheek softly, tenderly almost. A troubled look flowed past Seijuro's face before he shook his head and brought his hand back.

"See you then." Seijuro said softly, almost regretfully, before he turned.

Akashi didn't move as Seijuro reached down, moving a bit of his hair away from his face, not that it bothered him. His heart was beating faster though, and he felt his cheeks heat up when Seijuro softly touched his cheek. But he didn't pull away.

He didn't know if he should let him go, or ask him to stay. But, why did he want him to stay? "..See you tomorrow.." He said, looking down slightly.

Seijuro waved, not turning back, as he slowly began to leave. He wanted to turn back and kiss the living daylights out of the other redhead but Akashi had some things to figure out.

Still it was hard, leaving his soul mate like that. Seijuro sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Maybe this entire idea had been a bad idea.

Akashi watched Seijuro as he left. Once he walked out of the door and closed it, he groaned slightly. He laid down on the couch, burying his face into the arm rest. What was wrong with him? He didn't push Seijuro away at all.

Still, that wouldn't stop him from trying to be friends. Tomorrow he would still go to the court, and wait for Seijuro, unless he was there first.

Akashi was alone that night, just like he was any night, or day. He usually didn't mind living in an empty house, but as he laid on his bed, he felt lonely for the first time he lived alone.

His thoughts wondered to Seijuro. If Seijuro stayed, if he asked him not to leave, what would have happened? He wondered that if Seijuro actually did anything to him, would he push him away? He could only imagine the things he would do to him, if he allowed them to have a relationship.

Though unfortunately his body reacted to his thoughts, and he groaned softly as he got irritated with himself. He didn't really have thoughts of falling in love with his soul mate, yet here he was, getting aroused just by thinking about the things he could do to him.

At first he was hesitant, as he had never done this before. He had never pleased himself before. Akashi turned onto his side, covering himself with the blanket as it helped him feel less vulnerable and guilty. With that, he hesitantly and slowly slid his hand into his own pants, already going past the boxers, wanting to get it over with already.

His eyes widened at the first touch. He was hard, and the touch sent a wonderful feeling throughout his body. Feeling the sudden need for more, he grasped his own arousal, which caused him to let a little moan escape. He already begun moving his hand up and down in a fast pace, panting loudly as he squirmed and writhed around a bit.

He threw his pride away, as he quickly removed his pants and boxers and moving the blanket, finding them getting in the way. He turned on his back, already continuing his motions. The longer he continued, the louder he got with his moans and whines. Akashi kept repeating one name, "S-Seijuro.."

It wasn't long before all the pressure had built up in his stomach, and caused him to release. He moaned out Seijuro's name as he cummed, and panted heavily as he recovered from his climax. What had he just done?

He had headed to the court the next day, after not getting too much sleep. Akashi was still guilty about pleasing himself after thinking about Seijuro, but he couldn't say he regretted it. He was surprised to see he was there first, but began practicing none of the less.

* * *

That night at dinner Seijuro watched his parents carefully. They were soul mates of course and you could tell how in love they were by the shared looks they gave each other and the small touches here and there. A pat on a hand, a caress on the cheek, small pecks.

"What would you do if your soul mate doesn't want to be in love with you?" Seijuro asked and his parents paused, looking at him in surprise and concern.

"Are you in love with your soul mate?" His mother asked tentatively and Seijuro shook his head although he looked troubled.

"I do share feelings for him that transcends friendship though." Seijuro said truthfully.

"Perhaps you need to give yourself and your soul mate space to think then." His father suggested. "Just to figure things out."

It was advice that Seijuro mulled over for the rest of the night and into the next day as he walked over to the basketball court. He was much later than usual, conflicted with his feelings so Akashi was sure to be there already.

Akashi was alone that night, just like he was any night, or day. He usually didn't mind living in an empty house, but as he laid on his bed, he felt lonely for the first time he lived alone.

He had headed to the court the next day, after not getting too much sleep. He was surprised to see he was there first, but began practicing none of the less.

Seijuro watched Akashi play for a while, not making his presence known, as he tried to figure out what to do. Akashi was the one who said he did not wish to be in a relationship, that it would change his life.

Could he do that? Could he remain as just a friend?

Seijuro struggled with his troubled feelings and tried to force them down as he entered the court.

Akashi wasn't really focusing on his practicing, but more focused on Seijuro. Where was he? Did he do something wrong yesterday? It worried him that Seijuro wasn't coming.

Though once he heard footsteps, he turned around and saw Seijuro. He instantly smiled in relief seeing him.

Seijuro avoiding looking directly at Akashi although he did offer him a small plastic smile as he raised his hands for the basketball.

"Sorry for being late." Seijuro said lazily.

Akashi instantly noticed something off. At first it was just a a bad feeling, which caused him to watch Seijuro close. He didn't seem like his normal self.

He softly tossed the ball to his soul mate. "It's alright.."

Seijuro caught the ball and took his time dribbling it before he took aim and shot it. The ball didn't go in smoothly. It hit the metal rim and teetered a bit before it sank into the hoop and Seijuro watched as the ball hit the ground a couple of times before rolling away.

"Your turn." Seijuro said with a tilted smirk.

Akashi watched the ball, seeing it didn't go in perfectly. That was strange, Seijuro always seemed perfect when it came to basketball.

He looked at Seijuro with a blank look, before going to go get the ball. As soon as he got it, he got into position, and did a jump shot. It went in, of course.

Seijuro quickly scooped up the ball and bounced it a couple of time before he shot the ball once more but again, it didn't go in smoothly. He sighed as the ball rolled away before looking at Akashi apologetically.

"Looks like I'm a bit off today." Seijuro said with a chuckle, brushing it off as nothing.

Akashi stared at Seijuro, before shaking his head. "Is something the matter? You do seem off, and I don't mean just your basketball." He said, walking towards Seijuro. Did something happen?

Seijuro avoided looking directly at Akashi and he nodded as he avoided Akashi, walking away to collect the ball as an excuse. He bounced the ball and passed it to Akashi.

"Of course. Like I said I'm just a bit off today." Seijuro lied smoothly.

Something kept telling him that Seijuro really wasn't okay. Maybe it was just a hunch, or instincts, but he didn't care. He caught the ball, looking at Seijuro. "..You sure? We don't have to play if you don't feel well."

Seijuro looked at the ball in Akashi's hands before he sighed lightly feeling conflicted. Then he shook his head. Basketball was safe territory, something both of them felt comfortable with.

"Let's just keep playing." Seijuro said with another fake smile as he gestured to the hoop.

Akashi sighed lightly, seeing he wouldn't convince Seijuro. He lifted the ball, shooting again but it missed. He turned towards Seijuro. "If that's what you want."

Seijuro nodded as he looked up and glared at the sun which was beating down on them. Honestly, he knew it was summer but he was unused to all this heat. Where he came from it was cold most of the time so this much heat was a little unsettling.

He shook his head as he took off his shirt like he had yesterday before he walked over and hung it on the fence. He walked back and grabbed the basketball, his fingers tracing the small bumps before he shot the ball. It went in smoothly this time thankfully.

Akashi was never bothered by the heat. He always dealt with it, even though he was more of a cold person. Though when he saw Seijuro remove his shirt, he looked away. His thoughts lead to last night, but he shook his head.

"Nice shot." He said, getting the ball for them.

"Thanks." Seijuro said as he looked at the hoops, idly scratching his arm.

"Welcome.." Akashi replied, before sighing. He wanted the old Seijuro.

They played for a couple of hours although the fact that something was wrong became more prominent the longer they played. Seijuro even managed to miss a basket at one point but he just said the sun had been in his eyes. He had to get it together. This was absolutely ridiculous and this wasn't who he was.

Akashi had gotten more worried and irritated. Worried because Seijuro seemed too out of it, but irritated that he won't tell him. Huffing, he caught the ball, before setting it down gently. "Enough playing for now. Seijuro, please tell me what is going on. You are too out of it."

"Nothing is going on Akashi." Seijuro said with a sigh. He was irritated but more by himself than at anything else. His father's words kept going through his head and he just didn't know what to do. "Sorry, guess today's just not a good day."

Akashi walked up to Seijuro, a bit worried. "Are you feeling well? Or did someone irritate you?" He asked softly, not trying to annoy Seijuro further.

Seijuro shook his head quickly before giving Akashi a tight reassuring smile as he waved him off.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry everything will be back to normal soon okay?" Seijuro said smoothly looking into Akashi's eyes. His heart immediately skipped a beat making him look away quickly.

Akashi still wasn't convinced, especially how Seijuro looked away. "..If anything is wrong, or ever goes wrong, please tell me." He said caringly. Even if he didn't exactly plan to love Seijuro, he still cared for him. It was natural.

Seijuro nodded as he reached over and ran a hand through Akashi's sweaty locks before quickly backing off when even that contact had his heart beating just a little quicker. Maybe his father was right.

"I might not show up for a couple of days." Seijuro said regretfully. He needed time to consider some things and maybe in that time he could gather his bearings and stop feeling this way about Akashi.

Akashi lightly closed his eyes to the touch, not even minding it anymore. He opened his eyes when Seijuro backed off, and stared at him with confused eyes.

"..Why?.." He asked, tilting his head. He thought everything was going fine. Was Seijuro going somewhere?

"It's just for a couple of days. Don't worry about it." Seijuro said carefully avoiding the question as he walked off to his shirt. If he stayed for another minute he was going to do something he would regret, he just knew it.

"You are avoiding my question." Akashi said, walking after him. "Seijuro, I'm sorry for getting into your business, but is everything really alright? I just want to make sure nothing happened..."

Seijuro turned around and he gently touched Akashi's arm, the skin under his palm warming his hand and he swallowed audibly.

"I'm fine." Seijuro said roughly with a cocky smirk as he removed his hand. He turned back around with a shake of his head. This wasn't going well at all and he still wasn't sure if this was all just him.

Akashi looked at his arm when it was grasped, before he looked at Seijuro. When he let go and turned away, Akashi narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I thought I was the coward, but now look who is running away." He wasn't trying to get Seijuro irritated, he just wanted him to tell him what's wrong.

There were very few things that could get Seijuro angry and being called a coward was definitely one of them. He slowly turned around and glared at Akashi.

"I beg your pardon?" Seijuro asked slowly, dangerous, irritation coloring his words.

It was his turn that he swallowed a bit, but he stood his ground. "I keep asking you what's wrong, and you keep avoiding me. You are running away. You are being a coward." Akashi said, forcing his voice not to shake.

A dark chuckle fell from Seijuro's lips as he sauntered over to Akashi, his eyes piercing into Akashi's. The little restraint that he had been holding onto him was ripping apart.

"You dare call me the coward?" Seijuro growled lightly. This entire thing was because he was scared of making his soul mate run away.

Here we go again, Akashi thought. He backed away from Seijuro, but didn't look away. He was a bit frightened, but he finally got Seijuro to speak with him. It may not be the way he wanted him to, but it was a start.

"..Yes. You are being a coward in not answering my questions and saying you won't return for a few days without reason."

Seijuro saw Akashi backing away and he forced himself to calm down although irritation and frustration remained just under the surface. This entire thing...Was so stupid. So completely and utterly stupid. He was not the type to tiptoe around people, afraid of their feelings.

"Fine." Seijuro said with a cocky tilt of his head. " You want to know why I need to be away for a couple of days?"

Akashi waited for Seijuro's response, hearing the silence. He didn't like it. Though when he spoke, he looked at Seijuro in surprise. "..Yes. I want to know." He said, wondering why Seijuro would be away for a while.

The thread that restrained him broke and Seijuro walked forward, cupping Akashi's face to make sure he didn't move and leaned down. His lips touched Akashi's and it was like a fire sparking inside him. This was how they should be not dancing around each other like scared little animals.

His lips lingered on Akashi's for a long moment before he broke it abruptly a small bitter smile on his lips.

"It's so I don't do that again." Seijuro whispered before he turned away once more, not wanting to see Akashi's expression. He already knew he would be rejected, he didn't need to see it.

Akashi's eyes widened in surprise, when his face was suddenly forced to keep still. He didn't react when Seijuro kissed him. He couldn't. He didn't know what to do.

When they parted, he shook his head and looked at Seijuro, who already turned away. To not do that again? Was his request practically killing Seijuro with need? He didn't know that if he said he didn't want a relationship, that it would make Seijuro act like this.

"...That's still being a coward. Don't kiss me and then not face me afterwards.."

Seijuro stopped and closed his eyes for a long moment, quelling the rage that erupted into him before he slowly turned around to face Akashi. His eyes looked at Akashi in complete exasperated.

"What exactly do you want from me?" Seijuro growled.

Akashi ignored the look as best as he could. He shook his head, before looking back at Seijuro. "I want to know what you are doing to me. I said I didn't want to be attracted to you, yet I can't help it. And I don't think it's because we are just soul mates." He said, looking down slightly.

Seijuro walked close to Akashi, so close he could feel the other's body heat and he forced Akashi to look into his eyes with a thin finger roughened by years of basketball.

"What do you want to do?" Seijuro asked, his lips ghosting over Akashi's.

Akashi didn't react as Seijuro came closer, and he just stared into his eyes. For a moment he was silent, as if debating. He sighed a little bit, before moving a hand behind Seijuro's head, before pulling him down and crashing their lips together. There was no point in trying to run.

He couldn't escape his feelings for his soul mate.

Seijuro immediately pulled Akashi closer so their bodies were pressing against each other and a hand tangled into Akashi's hair, forcing him to stay in place as he deepened the kiss. He no longer had an ounce of restrained as he plundered Akashi's mouth with his tongue, demanding domination over him.

Akashi wrapped his arms tightly around Seijuro's neck, pulling him closer. He groaned softly as the kiss was deepened, but he didn't give in yet. He fought back, pushing at Seijuro's tongue with his own, fighting for dominance.

The corner of Seijuro's lips twitched upwards as he tried to smirk when he felt Akashi fight back. He intertwined their tongues together and he softly grinded his hips against Akashi almost without even noticing. His entire body was on fire and it was so consuming and yet he wanted more. So much more.

Akashi closed his eyes, letting a moan escape as it was muffled by the kiss. "A-ah.. S-Seijuro...we a-are.." It was hard to speak when they both had each other's tongues down the others' throats. He lightly pulled away, instantly taking in a breath. "H-home.. not h-here.."

"Do you know what you're asking for?" Seijuro asked through light pants, cupping Akashi's face as his eyes looked into the other redhead's searchingly.

Akashi nodded, catching his breath. "Yes.. I-I can't resist my feelings for you anymore.. I-I want a relationship.." He said, holding onto Seijuro tighter, as if in a hug.

Seijuro's breath hitched just ever so slightly, before he began dragging Akashi away to where his home was, leaving his shirt behind as he wouldn't be needing it. He was glad that Akashi didn't live too far away or it would have been a very hard journey.

Akashi let himself be dragged by Seijuro, following him to his home. He was glad he showed him where he lived. He felt he couldn't wait that long, so he was softly rubbing himself through the material as they walked. Luckily not a lot of people were out, not that he cared.

They arrived at Akashi's home quickly and Seijuro impatiently waited for Akashi to unlock it before they quickly entered. The door was barely closed before his lips were once more devouring Akashi, lust fueling his actions.

Akashi hurriedly opened the door for them, knowing that they were both getting impatient. Once inside, he leaned against the door for support, as he was suddenly attacked by Seijuro again. He moved his hands up, tangling into Seijuro's blood red hair just like his own.

"Bedroom." Seijuro demanded once they broke a part for air. He felt himself harden in anticipation of things to come and he looked at Akashi impatiently.

Akashi didn't need to be told twice, as he took hold of Seijuro's hand, quickly leading him to his bedroom upstairs. He opened the door, shutting it behind them just in case. He took Seijuro to the bed, before pushing him onto it, and crawling on top of him.

Seijuro grunted a little before propping himself up on his elbows and connecting their lips hungrily, wanting, needing more of Akashi.

Akashi didn't hesitate to kiss back, just as hungry as Seijuro. This time he forced the others mouth open, shoving his tongue inside. He slowly grinded his hips with Seijuro's, wanting more, just like him.

Seijuro for once let Akashi dominate a little as he thrusted his hips upward insistently. His hands went on Akashi's hips, pressing him down harder, feeling pressure begin to build up inside.

Akashi moaned a bit, before letting Seijuro continue. He helped him by continuing to grind his hips into Seijuro's, closing his eyes. He deepened the kiss, exploring where ever he could reach.

"Off." Seijuro ordered as he tugged on Akashi's clothing, his lust filled eyes burning into Akashi demandingly. "I want you naked. Now."

Akashi pulled back slightly, staring at Seijuro in surprise. Though he quickly sat up, not wanting to waste any time. He quickly got rid of his shirt, and had to stand up to remove his pants. He was slow on removing his boxers, just wanting to tease.

Seijuro groaned softly as he saw Akashi tease him and he removed his own pants and boxers, his hard member immediately bouncing up.

"Seijuro, you're hard." Akashi purred out softly, stating the obvious. He moved back onto the bed, looking at Seijuro, as if daring him to do something.

"Yes I am." Seijuro purred as he yanked Akashi onto the bed and rolled on top of him, a predatory smirk curling his lips. He grinded down onto Akashi smugly before he cockily tilted his head. "Why don't you help me with it?"

Akashi smirked a bit himself, seeing Seijuro on top of him. Though he groaned out softly when Seijuro started grinding on him. "I-I think I can help with that."

"Good." Seijuro said as he thrust against Akashi once more, a hand traveling down to grasp Akashi's member. He began stroking him roughly trying to get him just as hard as he was.

Akashi moaned out loudly, lightly bucking his hips into Seijuro's hand. Not wanting to lose to Seijuro, he bit his lip and slid his hand down, to take a hold of Seijuro's member as well.

Seijuro didn't bother to stifle the groan that fell from his lips and he stroked Akashi faster as he felt the member in his hand harden.

"I want to be inside you, thrusting into you, making you scream until you lose your voice." Seijuro groaned with a wide smirk, his eyes glinting with lust.

Akashi couldn't hide his own moans, before he begun to do the same to Seijuro, moving his hand up and down at a fast pace.

He bucked his hips again, hearing his words. "M-Mm, then do it.." He said, his voice filled with want and need.

"Do you want me thrusting into your ass until all you can do is scream?" Seijuro asked as his hand moved down and a finger began to prod against Akashi's entrance. The finger slipped inside slowly and began to wriggled around, stretching the muscle around it.

Akashi tilted his head back slightly, groaning at the weird feeling. "Y-yes... B-Be rough.." He said closing his eyes tightly, trying to thrust himself onto Seijuro's finger.

Seijuro chuckled huskily as he roughly added another finger and he thrust them hard into Akashi, curling and separating them, stretching Kuroko thoroughly.

Akashi moaned out again in pain and pleasure, still trying to buck his hips again. His arms moved to wrap around Seijuro's neck, and his legs spread a bit more in a wanting way.

Seijuro added a third and he began to roughly thrust them into Akashi harshly. He stretched Akashi thoroughly, not wanting to hurt him, but he was so incredibly hard he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait.

"Tell me what you want." Seijuro growled.

Akashi cried out in pain as he added a third finger, though after a few seconds, he arched his back in complete pleasure. Seijuro had found his prostate.

He held onto Seijuro tighter, almost desperately, as he continued moaning out loud. "I-I want S-Seijuro to fuck me u-until I can do nothing but s-scream!.." He panted out, squirming and thrusting himself down onto Seijuro's fingers.

Seijuro's control completely shattered and he tore his fingers out of Akashi before he growled when he realized he didn't have anything to smooth his cock.

"I need lube." Seijuro said, tendrils of desperation wrapping around his words.

Akashi whined a bit when Seijuro's fingers were removed. He opened his eyes slightly, looking up at Seijuro. "..S-Saliva? Or you can go.. D-dry.."

"It will be too painful dry." Seijuro said as he looked at Akashi hesitantly. He was horny beyond believe but not enough to hurt Akashi.

Akashi didn't want Seijuro to hold back because there was no lube, but he was right. It would hurt. He leaned up, gently kissing his neck. "...I don't have many ideas.."

"Saliva should work." Seijuro said pointedly as he closed his eyes at the imagery that summoned, his member twitching at the idea of Akashi's mouth on it.

"..Well w-what do you want me to do?.." He asked, looking up at Seijuro. He wanted this as much as Seijuro, but he could wait, if it would make things less painful.

"If you...If you suck my cock and get it wet it might help." Seijuro said roughly as he opened his eyes but looked away with a bit of embarrassment, not really thinking that Akashi would do it.

Akashi stared him in thought, before nodding lightly. "..Then lay down.." He said, waiting for Seijuro to move and do as he said.

Seijuro's breath hitched as he stared at Akashi in astonishment, trying to figure out if he was serious, before he slowly laid down. He watched Akashi closely, intending to memorize the moment into his memories.

Akashi waited until Seijuro was comfortable laying down, before moving himself. He settled in between Seijuro's legs, wanting to get it done quickly. He gently took hold of Seijuro's member, before giving the tip an experimental lick.

Seijuro let out a loud breath as his eyes and his hands reflexively clenched at the small spark of pleasure that the small lick created.

Akashi saw his reaction, and decided that was a hint that it was okay to go on. He slowly took in a little bit, before realizing Seijuro probably wanted to be in him as soon as possible, so he took in as much as he could in one go.

A loud moan left Seijuro's mouth as he fought to not thrust up into Akashi's mouth. His hands twitched and his eyes clenched closed as he felt the warm cavern surround him in delicious heat.

"Akashi." Seijuro breathed out softly, his voice full of need.

Akashi heard his voice, and closed his eyes lightly. He began to softly suck on Seijuro's member, making sure to lube it up with his saliva a bit more to make sure it's good enough for him.

Feeling Akashi sucking on his cock, putting pressure all around it, Seijuro could help but thread his hands into Akashi's hair but he fought the urge to shove him down lower on his cock.

"Hurry." Seijuro ordered, his voice throaty.

Doing as Seijuro asked, he took in a bit more, sucking a bit harder and licking all around it. He wanted to hurry as well, but he was hesitant. After all, this is his first time doing any of this. He was going off by instinct and Seijuro's actions.

"Stop." Seijuro ordered softly as he tugged on Akashi's hair lightly, his breathes coming out a bit heavy. "You keep doing that and I'll cum."

He frowned a bit, but let go, pulling away. He lifted his head, and looked at Seijuro. "..A-alright.."

Seijuro blinked hard as the pleasurable mouth was lifted off before he sat up and kissed Akashi hard. As they kissed he forced Akashi down on the bed on his back while he settled himself between his legs, spreading them wide.

Akashi slowly closed his eyes, kissing Seijuro back as much as he could. He didn't resist as he was pushed down, and kept his legs spread for Seijuro.

Slowly, Seijuro began to push his member into Akashi, groaning as unimaginable heat began to wrap around him, clenching and twitching. If he thought Akashi's mouth felt good this was even better. He didn't know something could feel this good.

Akashi closed his eyes a bit tighter, feeling Seijuro push in. He bit his lip slightly, pulling away from the kiss. It was still a bit painful, even with the lubing up.

Seijuro went deeper and deeper into Akashi until he was all the way in, sweat beading his brow as he tried to control himself. The pleasure consuming him was so intense and it took everything in him not to slam into Akashi repeatedly until he screamed. No, he would wait for the redhead under him to adjust.

Akashi kept his eyes closed, panting lightly as he was trying to get used to it. He was hoping to get used to it fast, but it hurt much more than he thought it would. Well, it was his first time, and they were always the most painful.

Seijuro panted as he bowed his head, lightly leaning it against Akashi's shoulder. His hands curled into fists as he tried to control himself.

"Akashi." Seijuro said throatily as he lightly kissed a patch of skin in front of him.

Akashi heard him, and lightly opened his eyes. He let out a deep breath, before slowly tightening his grip on Seijuro. "..P-please move.."

He wasn't completely used to it, but it was for Seijuro.

Seijuro slowly pulled his hips back, pulling out a little before thrusting back in shallowly. Friction created even more pleasure through his veins and Seijuro groaned as he began rolling his hips into Akashi.

His hand traveled downward and he began slowly stroking Akashi's member in hopes to abide the pain Akashi must be feeling.

Akashi closed his eyes tightly again, breathing slowly to get used to it. The pain lowered a bit when Seijuro had started touching his member, but it still hurt slightly. Though he could get by with it.

He pulled Seijuro down a bit closer, holding him tighter again.

Seijuro moaned softly before he kissed Akashi deeply, his hips rolling into Akashi's even faster and harder, his control slipping. He angled his hips around trying to find the spot he knew would have Akashi screaming in pleasure.

Akashi didn't react at first, getting over the pain, before slightly kissing him back. Seijuro didn't hit his spot, but he did just nudge it, and it caused him to softly moan into the kiss.

Seijuro felt himself lightly hit something that caused Akashi to moan and he snapped his heads directly onto the spot at the same time as he started stroked Akashi even faster.

Akashi's eyes widened, as his back arched slightly. "A-Ah!" He moaned loudly, moving his arms to wrap around Seijuro's neck.

Seijuro's hips snapped harder and harder, grunting with the effort, his eyes nearly rolling with the pleasure that was assaulting him. His control was completely gone and all he could do was keep thrusting into Akashi with enough force to shove him upward on the bed.

Akashi continued moaning loudly, his head tilting back. Even at the force Seijuro was going, it still wasn't enough for him. "S-Sei, H..Harder!" He groaned out loudly, his body shaking a little from all the pleasure.

Seijuro growled as he suddenly pulled out of Akashi. He forced the other redhead over so he was on his hand and knees before Seijuro plunged back in, making sure to slam into Akashi's prostate.

Akashi whined a bit when Seijuro pulled out, but didn't say anything as he was turned over. He practically screamed out in pleasure when Seijuro rammed back into his prostate, and he nearly came right there. "M-More!.. Please.."

Seijuro grabbed Akashi's hips and forced him back into every thrust, trying to go as fast and hard as he was able to. He could feel himself close to cumming but he refused to before Akashi.

"T-Touch yourself." Seijuro ordered.

Akashi instantly complied, reaching a hand down and grasping his own member. He moaned aloud, as he began pumping himself, his eyes closing tightly in pleasure. He already felt himself close, but he honestly didn't want the moment to end so soon.

Seijuro groaned softly as he felt the clenching walls around him and he panted with the exertion of pounding into Akashi as hard as he could.

"Feel so good. You're so tight and hot inside." Seijuro moaned with a strained voice.

Akashi almost didn't hear him, as his panting was too loud. He was close, very close. He sped up his hand, trying his best not to squirm and throw Seijuro out of rhythm. "S-Seijuro!" He moaned out, as he cummed on his hand.

Seijuro groaned loudly as he felt the walls constrict around him impossibly hard and he felt himself cum deep into Akashi, thrusting a little as he rode out the waves of pleasure that flowed through him.

"Akashi!" The same came out guttural as Seijuro fought to just breath through the pleasure.

Akashi closed his eyes, groaning softly as he felt Seijuro come inside of him. His arm that had been holding him up the whole time became tired, and he let the top half of his body collapse onto the bed. He panted heavily, recovering from his climax.

Seijuro slowly pulled out of Akashi and collapsed on the bed beside Akashi, not wanting to crush the other redhead. His heart was beating heavily and he panted heavily, trying to get his breathing in control. He felt absolutely sated and content, a feeling he never felt before.

Akashi whimpered a bit when Seijuro left him, and he looked to his side at Seijuro. He still panted a little, but he smiled at him lightly. "S-Seijuro?.."

Seijuro lightly smiled at Akashi, bringing a hand to caress his face lightly as his eyes softened a little.

"Glad to see you didn't run." Seijuro said teasingly.

Akashi closed his eyes lightly, leaning into the touch, before opening his eyes back up. "Of course not.. I said I couldn't resist my feelings for you, so I was done running."

"Good." Seijuro said as he leaned forward and kissed Akashi before lazily pulling him into his arms. "Because now you're mine."

"..Yours and only yours." He agreed, looking up at Seijuro. "Are you tired, Seijuro?"

"Hmm...Maybe a little." Seijuro said as he looked at Akashi curiously. "How about you? How are you feeling?"

"Mm.. A little sore, but fine.." Akashi hesitated, before looking at Seijuro. "..Can I finish what I was doing before?.."

Seijuro frowned in confusion, genuinely not understanding what Akashi meant. "I don't know what you mean." Seijuro said slowly.

"..What you suggested so you didn't go in dry.." Akashi paused a little from embarrassment. "You seemed really pleasured.."

Seijuro blinked and he could feel his softened member stir at what Akashi was suggesting. He swallowed audibly, licking his lip before slowly nodding his consent.

Akashi smiled a little, before gently moving out of Seijuro's arms. He made sure Seijuro was flat on his back, before moving once again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Seijuro said huskily as he ran a hand through Akashi's red hair, lust sparking back into his heterochromatic eyes.

Akashi nodded, looking at him, before settling in between his legs again. This time he didn't need to hurry too much, so he took his time as he slowly licked at Seijuro's member.

Seijuro let out a soft moan as Akashi licked his hardening member, pleasure running through him with every touch of Akashi's tongue. His eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed the sensation.

Akashi continued, being encouraged by the moans of Seijuro. He slowly took in a little and sucking every so often, to make sure Seijuro didn't get bored of it.

Seijuro moaned loudly, his hips twitching minutely as he fiercely fought the urge to thrust upwards in the delicious went cavern which was sucking him in. His hands threaded into Akashi's hair, pulling it away from Akashi's face so he could watch him devour his cock.

Akashi didn't mind the hands moving his hair away from his face. As long as Seijuro was pleasured, he didn't mind if he did anything. He suddenly took everything he could into his mouth, sucking ruthlessly on it.

"Shit!" Seijuro shouted as his head flung back, eyes screwed shut as pleasure just completely consumed him. His hips thrust upwards just the slightest as his hands pulled on Akashi's hair lightly.

He closed his eyes, baring anything that happened to him if Seijuro got too pleased. He continued sucking him off, occasionally scraping his teeth against his member lightly.

"Fuck...Akashi.." Seijuro groaned out, not sure how much more he could handle. For someone who had never done a blowjob before, Akashi was nearly an expert on what to do.

Akashi looked up at Seijuro, smiling slightly. He then hummed around Seijuro's member, deep throating him as much as he could without choking himself.

Seijuro shouted out as his brain completely and utterly blanked out with the overwhelming pleasure that consumed him entirely. It felt like an inferno raging inside about to get loose in any second. He could feel the beginnings of a climax and he tugged on Akashi's hair.

"I-I'm going to.." Seijuro didn't even have enough breath to finish the sentence he just pulled at Akashi's hair even harder.

Akashi then slowly let go of Seijuro, releasing his member away from his mouth. He licked his lips, before looking up at Seijuro. He tilted his head lightly, and refrained from smirking at Seijuro.

Seijuro wasn't proud to admit it but he had never been so close to killing someone in his entire life. He swore lightly, something he found himself doing a lot even though it went against his polite upbringing, as he laid there panting, glaring venomously at Akashi.

"Do you want me to continue Seijuro?" Akashi asked sweetly, tilting his head again, traces of a smirk still on his face but refraining from showing too much.

"Yes." Seijuro said with a growl, still panting, his glare dark as he stared at Akashi.

Akashi nodded, slowly going back down, just taking his time. Settled once again, he gently took hold of Seijuro's member, before taking in everything once again.

Seijuro's hands in Akashi's hair pushed down ever so slightly as he felt his climax begin to build up once more, his body beginning to arch, trying to get more of the delicious mouth. Groans were falling out of his mouth and he didn't even try to stop it. He was going to cum soon and there was no stopping it.

Akashi went down as much as he could, almost to the point where he could choke himself if he went further. He closed his eyes as he refrained from coughing, and continued sucking on him, wanting Seijuro to finally come.

Something in Seijuro erupted and he shouted as he came hard into Kuroko's mouth, his entire body arching. He couldn't even breathe he just held his breath as the pleasure consumed him entirely.

Akashi pulled back a little as soon as Seijuro came. He quickly swallowed as much as he could, coughing a bit from the sudden climax.

Seijuro collapsed back onto the bed, his eyes looking up at the ceiling dazed as he fought to just breathe again. His entire body was heavy and weak as all he could do was lie there.

After getting over his coughing fit, he looked over at Seijuro worriedly. He moved up, gently sitting on Seijuro's waste. "Are you okay, Seijuro?.."

"Yes." Seijuro said breathlessly as he turned his gaze onto Akashi a small tired smile curling his lips. "That was amazing."

Akashi smiled a little "well I'm glad.." He said, before sighing a bit. "Are you wanting to sleep now? You seem tired."

"I'm up for whatever you want." Seijuro said as he tried to push back the exhaustion of climaxes twice in a row, propping himself up and kissing Akashi lightly on the lips.

Akashi lightly closed his eyes, returning the kiss softly. "Mm, I just realized you came twice, more then me. Want to change that?" He asked slowly, purring out softly as he started at Seijuro.

"Hmm." Seijuro hummed as his hand traveled downwards slowly, trailing against Akashi's skin. His hand was just about to touch Akashi's member when suddenly he stopped and flopped back down on the bed. "Nope."

Akashi shivered a bit feeling his touch, but his eyes widened a bit, seeing him stop and lay back down. "Seijuroooo... this isn't funny... come on, don't get my hopes up like that." He whined out, staring down at him.

"Scoot up more." Seijuro said as he leaned his head up, his hands going on Akashi's up, trying to get the other redhead to slide up his body more.

Akashi tilted his head confusingly, but did as he was told. He slowly slid up as Seijuro said. "Why must I scoot up?"

Adjusting Akashi so he was sitting on his upper torso, Seijuro grasped Akashi's cock and began stroking it. At the same time he leaned his head up and began licking the tip of Akashi's member, lapping up and precum that dripped out.

Akashi's eyes widened slightly, before he closed his eyes. He moaned softly, opening his eyes to watch Seijuro.

Seijuro continued to stroke Akashi, his fingers pressing into the right spots, quickening his pace before slowing again so Akashi didn't know what to expect. He leaned his head even further and began to suckle on the tip of Akashi's member.

Akashi whined softly whenever Seijuro slowed down his pace, but never said anything about it. He groaned lowly as he took in the tip, and forced himself to keep his eyes open, to watch.

Seijuro grabbed Akashi's hip and this time forced him onto his hands and knees above his head, his cock still in Seijuro's mouth. He took as much of Akashi's cock as he could into his mouth and then tugged Akashi's hips forward, trying to convey that he could thrust.

Akashi closed his eyes for a second, moaning lightly. As much as he wanted to thrust into Seijuro's mouth, he didn't want to hurt him. But it was a hard feeling to resist, so he lightly bucked his hips.

Seijuro moaned in encouragement lightly pushing Akashi's hips down more insistently. He sucked on Akashi's cock eagerly while continuing to moan just like Akashi had done for him.

He leaned down slightly, clenching his teeth to hold back moans, even though he was failing horribly. Not being able to take it much longer, he began to lightly thrust into Seijuro's mouth.

Seijuro kept on sucking, saliva beginning to escape down the corners of his mouth and he kept making noises in order to further pleasure Akashi, letting him thrust into his mouth.

"I-I'm close.." Akashi said, groaning a bit. He moved his hips a bit faster, but trying to stay gentle and not hurt him.

Seijuro forcibly pulled Akashi's hips down so he was deep throating the cock in his mouth, widening his throat to accept Akashi's wide girth without gagging. He began swallowing the tip eagerly, swallowing precum as it dripped down his throat.

Akashi moaned loudly, closing his eyes tightly. He didn't even think about if it was alright if he came in Seijuro's mouth, as the other red head seemed to be wanting him to. So with another moan, he came hard in Seijuro's mouth.

Seijuro gulped down the cum easily, swallowing around Akashi's cock eagerly, making sure Akashi was completely done cumming. He slowly lifted Akashi's hips up, bringing his member out before he lightly licked it clean of any residue cum.

Akashi panted lightly, opening his eyes a little. He looked down at Seijuro, shaking his head slightly. "..Y-You're better at it then me.."

Seijuro smirked as he let go of Akashi's cock. "Glad to hear that."

Akashi slowly moved, so he wasn't above Seijuro anymore. He sat beside him, gaining his breath again. "Well I'm not experienced.."

Seijuro hummed as he moved so his head laid on Akashi's thigh, lazily drawing patterns on the bare skin.

Akashi blinked and stared at him, before slowly reaching his hand down. He softly stroked Seijuro's blood red locks, smiling softly.

Seijuro practically purred at the touch, looking up at Akashi with mismatched drowsy eyes, a small smile on his lips. He felt utterly complete.

Akashi saw his smile, but only smiled a bit more. "...I love you Seijuro~" He said in a teasing tone, but his eyes shown he was telling the truth.

"Love you too." Seijuro purred as he raised a hand to caress Akashi's cheek, his eyes reflecting Akashi's feelings back to him.

Akashi slowly leaned into the touch, sighing softly. ".. I always thought, that if I ever find my soul mate, that I would try to resist getting into a relationship... actually, I was with that with everyone. I never thought I could get into a relationship."

"You did resist for a long while." Seijuro said with a lopsided smirk and a chuckle as he remembered how Akashi tried to run. "Lucky for you I'm persistent."

Akashi looked down slightly. "Yeah.. sorry about that. You were probably suffering weren't you?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Me? Suffer? Never." Seijuro said cockily. Truly, everything seemed like the distant past now, nothing else mattered, just that he was with his sou mate who accepted him fully.

Akashi huffed a bit, puffing his cheeks slightly. "You are always so cocky." He said, laying his head down and looking at him.

"You don't really mind do you?" Seijuro asked confidently as he crawled up Akashi's body and laid on his with his arms crossed on Akashi's chest where he laid his head.

Akashi watched him, before returning his hands to Seijuro's hair, brushing it slightly. "I guess I don't mind. Just be careful and don't get over confident." He teased, smiling at him.

"I'll have you to help me if I do get that way." Seijuro said as he pushed himself forward and lightly kissed Akashi's lips.

"I guess." He continued smiling, returning the kiss softly. He really did not think of being in a relationship, much less with his own soul mate.

"Think you can handle being in a real relationship with me?" Seijuro asked seriously, confirming that this had all been more than just sex.

Akashi blinked slightly, before looking down slightly. He didn't want to be in relationships, because he didn't know how to keep them. He didn't want to get into a relationship only to break the others heart if he did something wrong.

"..Do YOU think you can be in a relationship with me?" He asked, looking back up at him.

"Of course." Seijuro said before his expression turned serious. "Even if you run away again I'll always be there to chase after you."

Akashi stared up at him, before shaking his head. "I can actually see you doing that... I guess I won't be able to run then. Though, you are still a coward~" He teased lightly.

"Well, we'll both be little cowards together then." Seijuro said with a chuckle as he poked Akashi's nose.

He smiled lightly, closing his eyes. "I guess you are right. Though, I am sorry for trying to run, by the way."

"Think nothing of it." Seijuro said with a small smile. "As long as we're together now, everything is alright."

"Alright." Akashi agreed, before sighing softly. "Let's not play basketball tomorrow.."

"Something tells me you'll be too sore to." Seijuro said smugly.

He lightly pinched Seijuro's nose. "Yes. You didn't even make me scream too much, but I know I will be sore."

"I'll have you screaming next time." Seijuro said, his voice coming out slightly nasally with the hand pinching his nose although his tone still came out cocky/

"Mhm, yeah, you tell yourself that." Akashi chuckled a bit, letting go of his nose. "Now get off me, you're making me hot."

Seijuro nipped Akashi's nose lightly before rolling off of him. He laid down and lazily stretched before scooping up Akashi into his arms.

Akashi breathed out softly as Seijuro finally got off him, before he sighed. "Go to sleep."

"Fine." Seijuro said as he closed his eyes, finally succumbing to the exhaustion that had been haunting him. He wasn't worried anymore, he knew that Akashi was done running.

Akashi smiled, before laying his head down and relaxing. Closing his eyes, he stretched and yawned. "G'night."

"Night." Seijuro mumbled just before he completely fell asleep, unconsciously pulling Akashi closer to him.

Akashi continued smiling, willingly snuggling closer. He was more glad then he thought he would be, in getting into his first relationship. Especially with his soul mate. He couldn't be any happier.


End file.
